


Board Games and Bad Habits

by freedomnewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomnewt/pseuds/freedomnewt
Summary: Adventures of a certain blonde and brunette before the maze happened.





	1. 11pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minho loses his cool with Newt and demands to know who Newt is crushing on.

Age 14

Minho was always the first person Newt came to whenever he planned a night time wander around Wicked. Part of being friends with the blonde involved being prepared to engage in a series of activities that would most certainly get them hauled up in front of Chancellor Anderson if they were ever caught. However much of a soft spot Minho had for Newt he wasn’t stupid. Lately, their night time wanderings had increased from twice a week to four times a week and he knew that there was something his best friend wasn’t telling him. In fact, Minho was convinced for Newt the disappearances were more like every night now. On a rare night that he hadn’t been woken by the blonde, Minho awoke to find that the bunk across from him was empty. He checked his wristwatch. It read 3am which indicated that Newt must be on another one of his night time disappearances. Minho knew better by now than to wait up for his friend. Yawning, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

It was five minutes to nine.  
Minho and Alby looked at each other. Newt was still sleeping, his blonde hair messily sprawled over his pillow. Finally, Alby spoke.  
“I refuse to get my ass kicked by Randall and Ramirez for the fifth time this week just because Newt refuses to wake up on time.” The dark skin boy grumbled. Minho agreed.  
“I say we wait till tonight and then find out where he keeps sneaking off to.” Minho grinned. Alby stared at him.  
“What makes you think he’s sneaking around?” he asked.  
Minho looked at Newt, who was still sleeping.  
“Just wait and see.” Minho finally responded.

 

“And where do you think you’ve been?”  
Newt stopped dead in his tracks. Sheepishly grinning, he ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
“Bloody hell, you two scared the living daylights out of me.”  
Minho and Alby stood facing Newt, arms folded.  
“Wow total avoidance of the question Newt.” Alby muttered.  
Minho swung the flashlight dangerously in his hand.  
“Yeah speak up Newt, or your face might not look so pretty when i’m done with it.”  
Chuckling, Newt moved to stand beside his friends.  
“What do you two crazy people wanna know?” he asked.  
“Who you keep going to see.” Minho got straight to the point.  
Newt blushed. “I'm not going to see anyone, as you put it Minho.”  
“Bullshit.” Alby shot back.  
“Your face is as red as the freaking solar flares when they scorched the earth.”  
Defeated, Newt looked away.  
“ I can’t tell you, because i don’t know his name.” he finally admitted.  
Alby and Minho looked at each other.  
“That doesn’t make sense Newt.” Minho finally said.  
“All the boys are in here.”  
Newt rolled his eyes. “Well clearly not bloody all of them Minho.”


	2. 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt persuades Minho and Alby to join his mission to track down Wicked's favourite candidate.

Two weeks later and Alby and Minho are just as invested as Newt. The night after Newt had confessed, all three of them had snuck out in order to find the boy who Newt had been eying up for weeks now. They had annoyed Newt about it the whole way there - with questions about what the mystery boy looked and how old he was - but Newt refused to answer any of them. He would just shake his head and continue leading them down corridor after corridor. Finally, Newt slowed to a stop. He poked his head around the corner and then just as quickly drew it back. “His room is over there.” he quietly said, gesturing just around the corner.  
Both Minho and Alby moved to look at the same time and were dragged back by Newt.  
“Careful you idiots!” Newt whisper shouted.  
Minho had to stifle a laugh.  
“Slim it Newt, don’t worry we’re not going over there to ask for his hand in marriage for you.”  
All that got Minho was an elbow in the ribs from Newt.

On that first night, the mystery boy did not appear. 

Newt didn’t seem to be too disappointed.  
When Alby asked him about it he just shrugged “he’s probably bloody asleep.”  
Disappointed, this statement would result in them returning to their sleeping quarters. 

This routine would continue every night for two weeks until Minho had finally had enough.  
On the first night, Newt had pointed out a sign just to the left of the mystery boy’s door but surprisingly he had never been brave enough to see what it said. Minho and Alby had been patient with Newt but what they both agreed on in private was that their friend was starting to resemble a love sick puppy.  
“You’re going over there Newt.” Minho dug the blonde boy in the ribs. newt jumped.  
“Stop that Minho.”  
“Not until you go over there.” Minho persisted, continuing to dig Newt in the ribs.  
Newt scowled “Yeah, I’m sure he would bloody appreciate that."  
"Me turning up on his doorstep in the middle of the night like a stray puppy or something.”  
Alby winked at Newt. “You never know.”  
Newt rolled his eyes in response.  
“You go, or I’m going.”  
Minho made a few steps towards the door, seeing Newt’s eyes widen in the process. He knew it was only a matter of time before Newt would tell him off for “being too loud” and go himself.  
Minho grinned when he felt Newt’s arm pull him back behind the safety of the corner.  
“Stay here.” Newt muttered. High-fiving, Minho and Alby waited to see what Newt’s next steps would be. Newt tiptoed towards the door, quickly darting his head both ways to check if he was being watched. When he was satisfied the coast was clear, heart beating he stopped outside the door. He scanned the writing for a few minutes, going over and over it in his head, making sure he wouldn’t forget it. Satisfied he could remember, Newt began the same earlier routine of tiptoeing his way back towards his friends.  
“Well?” Minho asked Newt eagerly.  
Newt’s cheeks were flushed with adrenaline and his eyes were sparkling.  
“Did you get his name?” Alby pressed on.  
Newt nodded. His next words all came out in a rush.

“Thomas. his name is Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii.  
> So I already had this chapter written and thought I would post it to give my readers a sense about where the story is headed. Thank you for the likes you guys have given me, this is my first time using A03 to tell stories and I am already hooked.


End file.
